The chaos child
by fnaf40265
Summary: Princess chaos d viper is my own character. Luffy ace and onepiece belong to echiiro oda
1. Chapter one

_7 years ago..._

"GET OUT OF HERE BEAST!!!" A villager said while throwing rocks at a kid who looked to be very young. The kid was dressed up as a boy, but she was a girl. She fell to her knees and cried. She had been holding her pain in and kept smiling (not showing her teeth) but one day she got careless and smiled showing her teeth. It freaked the village out and that's how this all started. She cried and cried till she burst of power. She sent a shock wave and threw everybody back against their houses. The girl ran to the coast.

A pirate ship was passing by when the captain, red haired shanks felt a shock wave and saw a kid on the coast lying down injured. Shanks had ordered the crew to stop and pull over to the island. The pirate walked over to the child and tried to wake her. (Shanks didn't know she was a girl yet) shanks ordered his doctor to take the child back to the ship. They were going to see if the people in fusha village on the next island were friendly and would take the child in.

On the way to the island the island the child had awoken and was frightened. The doctor tried to calm her down, that was until she showed her teeth. The doctor backed away. The child spoke, "you're frightened of me? Hah! I know I'm a beast... what are you gonna do about it?!"

shanks walked in and the doctor was a little relieved. The child now known as a girl because of her voice jumped away from the door. Shanks said, "what's all of the commotion about?" The girl said, "I am a beast! Why don't you fall back?! Are you not scared of my power?" The girl then lifted the bed with her mind surprising the captain but he didn't stand down. Instead he was friendly.

Child, I'm not gonna hurt you. Then the girl said, "right..." then shanks walked over. She tensed up. The girl started to cry, "why?... why aren't you calling me a monster?... aren't my powers terrifying?" Shank's heart broke at her scared sorrowful voice. The man at the tower yelled, "WE ARRIVED!" The captain said to the girl, "come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl and shanks stepped onto the dock. The pirate said, "we saved this child. Can anyone take her to a spot where people won't hurt her so easily?" Soon shanks met makino.

Makino walked out to the front of the crowd. She said, "I know a place where she can stay." Makino lead the crew and the girl to makino's bar. Shanks asked, "here?" Makino said, "no in the household part." The girl hesitantly looked around. Makino walked over to her and said, "hello there, my name is Makino. what is yours?" The girl asked, "do you all really want to know?" The whole crew said, "yes..." The girl said, "I am Princess Chaos D. Viper. I am born from the chaos clan. I'm the only survivor of the clan. Gods have killed my clan off."

The bar was silent. Shanks was amazed at what he just heard. "Chaos clan ... huh?..." viper said, "yeah." Makino said, " wow! You're a princess and you're planning to stay here? I'll tell my friend right away!" Shanks smiled and said, "thanks for taking her." Luffy soon showed up in the bar but viper was gone. Luffy walked in and makino greeted him. "Hello Luffy. What brings you here?" He replied, "I heard there is an amazing pirate in town!! I want to tell him about how I want to become a pirate king!"

Makino pointed to the corner... Luffy asked, "who's that?" She said, "Luffy that's the great pirate." "Ooooh" he said. Shanks greeted Luffy. "Hello. I'm shanks."

 _Time passed by 3 days later..._

Luffy said goodbye to shanks as shanks gave Luffy his hat. Then Luffy walked up to the mountain bandit's hideout. (Currently where he stays).

Viper had just came back from a secret power training and makino introduced viper to the war hero, monkey D. Garp. Makino said, "viper go get your things. Garp is going to take you to a home that's in nature!" Viper went up and got her things as she was told. Garp had just said goodbye to makino and they left.

Garp knocked on the door of a cabin. Viper waited patiently then a lady came out and yelled, "we don't want any!" Garp said, "it's me!" And she stepped back. "G—Garp?! What are you doing here?!" Garp said, " I have a present for you. Take care of her too or else..." the lady agreed to take viper in.

Viper meanwhile was wandering around the forest then began training on the trees...


	3. Chapter 3

After she began training, two boys showed up and spied on her. Viper still punching the trees and breaking them with her sword made of water said, "boys I know you are there. What do you want?" The boys about a mile away were startled when she spoke to them. They thought in both their minds, _how did she know we were here when she didn't look over even once?_

Ace the older of the two said, "who are you?!" Viper replied, "why should I tell you?" Luffy then asked, "well can you tell me your name then? I wanna be friends. Plus you're super strong for a girl." Viper replied, "very well then, I am Princess Chaos D. Viper. I'm from the devigod clan known as the Chaos clan. My clan was wiped out by Gods. I'm a lone survivor.

Luffy and ace looked at each other then said in unison, " the Chaos clan?!" Ace said, "prove it! Chaos clan members are legendary and can use devil and god like abilities! Show some to us and we'll believe you." Viper sighed. "My powers are not for show you know but I'll show you since we'll be living together." Ace said, "wait what?!" But was cut off by her back sprouting wings and a tail. She grew horns on her head and claws. Ace was more than pleased.

Viper said, "well? Now do you believe me?" Ace and Luffy said, "yeah..." Luffy asked, "can you carry people and fly?" Ace asked, "can you really travel dimensions?" Viper responded, "yes and yes. Also I'm a princess of the most chaotic clan I have access to anyplace and anything." Luffy and ace asked, "can you fly us back to the bandits cabin?" Viper replied, "teleporting all three of us there would be easier." The vanished and appeared at the front door of the cabin.


End file.
